Someone else
by lobster-nin02
Summary: Kakashi loves Emi, but whenever a man asks Emi for her hand she always says she loves "someone else." Who is this man and can Kakashi have Emi fall for him? R&R!


I just wrote this to get back into writing fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love someone else."

That is what she would always say when a man came to her asking for her hand. Emi was from a very wealthy clan, and since her parents are long deceased she is the sole heir of the Makan clan. She was very beautiful, with soft curves and delicate features, so more men were infatuated with her and her large dowry.

Emi lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves for five years now, since she was 16, now 21; she lived in a section of the village where the most prestigious clans resided. For many years she has been of age to marry, and yet she has not. When anyone asked her why she hasn't settled down, married and have a couple of children, she would say, "I love someone else, and I won't marry unless I love the man."

Most people in the village wondered who did Emi love, and why didn't the man marry her. Well that question was easily answered: he didn't know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi Hatake was walking down the street head lowered so he could read his book Icha Icha Paradise, so immersed in the plot that he didn't pay attention to where his feet where taking him.

A good fifteen minutes later Kakashi finally looked up and saw he was at the hero memorial, where he usually came to think. He noticed someone standing in front of the memorial praying.

That someone was a she, and that she was lo and behold Emi Makan.

Kakashi felt a slight pain in his stomach. He knew Emi well, and not for a very favorable reason. Her brother Mason was on his team three years ago on a mission into Rock Country when they were ambushed by ten nin. They killed all of the nin, but when the dust cleared Mason was bleeding profusely and was near death.

Mason didn't make it.

While Mason was dying, he made Kakashi promise to make she his sister would be safe, for she was the last of the clan, and only eighteen. So when they arrived back to the village with Mason's now dead body, it was Kakashi who told her the news and his promise to Mason.

And Kakashi made sure he kept that promise no matter what. Before it was because of guilt of letting Mason die, but now…he didn't know.

Whenever they talked Kakashi couldn't seem to form words, his palms became sweaty and Kakashi stared at her sweet curves, her golden hair… right before he shook himself back to reality, furious with himself.

He had no right to care about her. She was from a wealthy clan, one of the most sought ladies of the country, and she was a dead teammate's sister, dammit! But care about her he did.

Kakashi shook out of his reverie when Emi put down a flower in front of the memorial, and when Emi turned to leave, she noticed Kakashi there staring at her. Her eyes widened and a slight blush spread across her face.

He smiled softly at her reaction, but of course his mind just had to bring up what she always said to men when she rejected them. He sighed silently when he knew what was to be inventible, and went to do it anyway. But he was going to do it in style.

Emi was just getting in control of her facial emotions when Kakashi walked up to her with a strange glint in his eye.

"Good afternoon Kakas-umph!" Here eyes opened wide with astonishment. Kakashi was flat-out kissing her. And if he was using his tongue, that would mean…oh. He took of his mask, both of his masks.

Kakashi was in heaven. Emi's mouth tasted sweeter than any aphrodisiac, and he wanted more, but lack of oxygen forced him to stop.

He slowly removed his mouth from hers and pulled her into a soft embrace while she was still reeling from the amazement of the kiss. She could feel her heart beat in rapid time with his, and how nice it felt being in the warmth of his arms.

They were like that for a few minutes until Kakashi placed a chaste kisses on Emi's face continuously, light and fleeting until Emi finally got control of her senses.

She pushed him away and demanded, "What are you doing, Kakashi?"

"I'm obviously kissing you Emi."

" I know that, but why?"

He stared at her with an odd emotion in his eye, and when she thought he wasn't going to answer he said, "Because I love you."

She just stared at him in shock for a while until he sighed and started to turn around. This got Emi's attention. For she reached out and grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well sorry, but isn't it obvious that you're going to say you love someone else like you do to all the other men? Maybe I never should have done anything. Good day Emi." With that Kakashi yanked his arm out of her grasp and teleported away.

But what he didn't notice was that he left a very angry woman behind, and as Kami as her witness, she was going to set this strait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi was in his house making some tea when a very loud and harsh repetition of knocking was heard from the door. Kakashi turned the hot water off and walked over and opened the door.

What he saw was Emi with eyes blazing with hell's fury, and all of a sudden she pushed him backwards saying, "You insufferable man! You never let me talk before you just poofed away!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Wait for you to say 'I don't love you' and go on you're merry way" Kakashi spat back just as angrily.

Emi was yelling at him now, "Well maybe if you haven't noticed, I haven't said that! And why the heck would I? I love you with all my heart you arrogant ass of a man!"

There was complete silence, as the two both comprehended what Emi said. Kakashi was staring in shock and Emi was as red as a tomato.

Luckily Kakashi got his thoughts together first, "You love me, but why?"

Emi looked away towards the floor and said quietly, "You're a good man and you care about me, not my looks or wealth."

"But there are probably lots of men more suitable than me to love you Emi."

"Don't sell yourself short Kakashi. I love you and that's the way it is." And to finalize her statement she pulled his head down and kissed him senseless.

And that was how Emi and Kakashi fell in love and six months later they where married and a year after that they had their first of many children to come.

So the heir of the Makan clan got her wish, to marry the man she loved.


End file.
